You'll Adore Me Before The Night's Over
by ObessedTWFan
Summary: She wasn't afraid to go that low, she was above him after all. Number 2 in Never Take Friendship Personal Series. Sandlish.


A/N: Actually this wasn't supposed to turn out how it did, the title was something completely different and this took on a life of its own so I had to find another title and when I came across this one from Dance Dance Christina Paffgen I thought there couldn't be a better title for it. Anyways don't own any of this not even the song that I use in it, and rest assured not all of them are going to be about sex.

* * *

You'll Adore Me Before The Night Is Over 

--

She let out a sigh glancing over for the fifth time in ten minutes. He either didn't know or care that she was bored. Flicking through another channel just to annoy her, he glanced over after her sigh. He knew she was bored, hell so was he; he just wanted to get it over with, he had some errands to do and as of yet she had made no attempt to get the ball rolling.

"Will you stop channel flicking" she finally said. It was up to her to make a move.

"Make me" was all he said and that's all it took for she removed the remote from his hadn't throwing it carelessly onto the couch in between them. She climbed onto his lap straddling him as she grabbed the collar of his shirt bringing him closer. She was in control and wasn't about to let that slip. Kissing him senseless she pushed him back against the couch to see the reaction.

He smirked.

That's all he fucking did he cupped her head bringing it close for another kiss. Button by button she undid his shirt it was her who was going to rock his world so much he would become so obsessed he'd tell her anything she'd want to hear. And no she wasn't above that. She was only above him.

Her hands slipped under the open shirt pinching his nipples running down his stomach to stop at his belt buckle. Using her tongue in the kiss she caressed his just soft enough to wonder if it was actually there but strong enough to know it was there if that made any sense. His hands at the hem of her shirt attempted to pull it up but her hands pulled his away.

"What's your hurry?" she asked into the kiss her hand purposely going over the bulge in his pants, him thrusting upwards on reflex.

"Someone impatient?" she laughed into the kiss, his hands deemed the kiss wasn't hard enough and pushed her head closer.

Yes he was getting impatient.

His hands moved to her pants now. She tucked her hands into his and pulled his away. He in turn intertwined both sets of fingers with hers. She had to get him so enticed that he wouldn't see how much he was driving her crazy. Making herself a tease she ground against him and he actually sucked in a breath of air in the middle of the kiss.

Her next move had to be bold something that would make him wanting her. Where ever they were by just looking at her. She ground against him twice more explicating a moan from him.

"What the hell?" he whispered harshly, she looked at him over her shoulder while walking over to his stereo.

* * *

(This is the part where I could describe and butcher it to hell or just give you a brief outline and let your mind take over what I don't put.And I know I'm missing parts of the song, I'm just trying to hurry things up. Okay so I did a little more describing but I don't think I butchered it.) 

Flipping through a few stations she finally found a good enough song to do what she'd been planning in her head for a few days.

_You look at me and I look at you  
I'm reachin' for your shirt what you want me to do_

She turned her fingers already at her shirt; yes she'd planned on doing this today after all she had to know what to wear for this right? So the little matching bra and panties put her back a bit but who had to eat right?

_I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep frontin' (Uh)_

_Saying what you gon' do to me (Uh Huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)_

As you can guess she undid her shirt as she walked back to him, more like a model would walk down the runway but who really cared. She had the shirt undone but she neglected to open it or take it off, instead she firmly kept it closed with her hands, waiting for the right moment in the song to reveal what she had under.

_Typical  
Hardly the type I fall for  
I like when the physical  
Don't leave me asking for more_

She opened her shirt one side at a time, switching sides a few times before finally sliding it down her arms.  
_  
I'm a sexy mama (Mama)  
Who knows just how to get what I wanna (Wanna)  
What I want to do is spring this on ya (On ya)  
Back up all of the things that I told ya (Told ya, told ya, told ya)_

She ran her hands up and down her body, watching his eyes travel with her hands, he even at one point sucked on his bottom lip as she neared her pants. She was getting him there.

_You been sayin' all the right things all night long  
But I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off_

Her hands at last staying at her pants, slowly unbuttoning the lone button and even slower unzipping.

_Baby, can't you see? (See)_

The zipper being undone gave him the chance to see just the top of her panties; more black lace and he was suddenly liked this very much.

She snatched a finger under each bra strap and teased him by pulling them every each way before letting them fall back to her shoulders.

_How these clothes are fittin' on me? (Me)  
And the heat coming from this beat (Beat)_

She unhooked her bra, one of the advantages of having a front clasp. She held the two ends like the shirt and showed one breast at a time before finally letting them go.

_I'm about to blow  
I don't think you know_

Her hips moved seductively from side to side as she shimmied out of her pants moving them slightly out of the way with her foot.

_I'm tellin' you to loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep frontin' (Uh)  
Saying what you gon' do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)_

She ran her hands over her body and now her naked breast pausing long enough to pull at her nipples and she saw him move around on the couch, taking off his pants completely he sat clad in only his boxers. Where and when his shirt had been discarded she never knew. He was trying to hurry things up by undressing himself; while she could draw this out long enough that he would be ready to burst before she even came near him.

_You say you're a big boy  
But I can't agree_

She sat on the coffee table behind her, at first knees together but soon they were opened wide giving him the chance to see a small spot that was darker black then the rest.

_'Cause the love you said you had  
Ain't been put on me_

She ran a hand down her body and this time they snuck under her panties and she threw her head back as her fingers came in contact with her clit.

_I wonder (Wonder)  
If I'm just too much for you  
Wonder (Wonder)_

Her hand moved from its spot too quickly in his opinion but she stood walking back towards him, she was only going to give him a kiss when the part of the song gave up.

_If my kiss don't make you just  
Wonder (Wonder)  
What I got next for you  
What you want to do? (Do)_

She only intended the kiss to be a short one but he pulled her back grabbing her ass, squeezing it just enough to erupt pleasure. She broke the kiss and walked back to the coffee table where she kept her knees wide apart as she played with her nipples.

_Take a chance to recognize that this could be yours  
I can see, just like most guys, that your game don't please  
Baby, can't you see? (See)_

She played with her panties pulling them bunching them so they disappeared by her lips down below. She saw his hand move for a part of his own and knew that it would be over before it really began if he did it that way.

_How these clothes are fittin' on me? (Me)  
And the heat coming from this beat (Beat)_

She lifted her legs straight up as she slid her panties off, giving him a teasing look at her.

_I'm about to blow  
I don't think you know_

Her legs came down fast and she opened her legs once again giving him a full view of her assets sans restraints. She slipped a finger inside her self with one hand and the other moved up through her hair and back down her body.

That was all it took he was up pulling down the boxers as he went, he pulled her up and turned her around bending her over, her hands supporting her on the coffee table below her as she pushed into her roughly causing her to gasp.

He would pull out almost all the way and slam into her, his penis reaching her sweet spot every time and she went over first. A small scream coming out of her mouth, her legs turning to jelly, he slammed into her a few more times before growling and came inside her.

She had him right where she wanted him.

**A/N:** Reveiws always welcome.


End file.
